


Byakugan,sharingan and straps

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Starp match, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Hinata and sasuke fight each ither again  but under sasuke's terms and wantsbhinata in a strap match,hinata was goated and provoled into this match being the narcissistic  self admirer  she is becuase of her live for her own body and skin.Ino is a referee in the match as well.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2





	Byakugan,sharingan and straps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to retcon ino from the bet since i wanted sasuke to be intrested in women that are calm.

Ino held a long brown strap, smirking aat both the curvaceous and voluptuous hyuuga and the smuged arrogant bastard of a uchiha who smirked,sasuke had his black tight pants with wristtape on while hinata wore a mixture of of her last two attres,showing her clevage.(both tanya mkx attire and shantelle Taylor's outfit.)

"Alright hotties ready for this starp match?"ino said frliting with both hinata and sasuke,the uchiha smirked extended his wrist as ino purred and places side of the strap around sasuke and ties it as sasuke licks his lips.

Ino prepared to do the same with hinata but hinata backed away,feeling worried of being smacked around by the starp,she enjoyed then plushed and feel of her skin,she looked for many excuses to find a way out of this fight but sasuke's arrogant boasts and taunts of her controlled her mind and she accepted the challenge. 

"Whats wrong my lavender teddy bear,are you a coward?"sasuke said cocking his head,he smiled as hinata chuckled and placed her thumb in her sash.

"Im never a coward,im thinking."hinata said as a drip of sweat dropped between her breast and hinata got close again and slowly crouches with sasuke as ino tights hinata's wrist,ino backed away, licking her lips and eager for the fun to start as the bell rang.

Hinata and sasuke circled each other, sasuke chuckled evily and bcacked away, gesturing for hinata to start first two turnbuckles and hinata eyes him as she taps one turnbuckle and quicky sprints to the second and taps it but sasuke pulls her back sending her on her back.

"Alright hinata you had two but since you got pulled away you have to start over."ino said and hinata threw a fit.

"Bullshit!"hinata yelled and she got on her knees slaming her fist on the ground,sasuke pulled hinata towards her and held her.

"The sex you given me was the best hinata,how about a little gamble,if i win you are my wife with say."sasuke said with a evil smile.

"I accept,but if i win, i wont suffred your arrgance alone,i want to start a CRA,me,my sister hanabi,samui and mabui."hinata said smiling,earning a giggle from ino.

"Hn,i like that,your on."sasuke said as they kissed,their eyes closed but as they opened their eyes,the byakugan and sharingan activated and they lock up, hinata using her body weight to move sasuke to the corner and knees him in the groin as the uchiha knelt down,hinata goes to the first corner and and taps the turnbuckle and tried going to the second but the smiring uchiha pulled on the starp,laughing.

"You have to do better then a low blow to take out an elite uchiha my love."sasuke said and tightly pulls on the strap as hinata struggled to use her weight to hold on and taps the swcind turnbuckle, she combat rolls to the other corner bit sasuke leaped into the air and laned on hinata as she was in her belly,sasuke applied a crossface around hinata to wear her down.

"Beg for me,hinata chan."sasuke said before letting go and goes for the right leg and step on the it, then the lower back and drops some hard knees to the lovehandles as hinata moaned.

Sasuke purred as he grabs some of the strap and folds it woth a sadistic look on his face and tried to swing at her but hinata moved away and out the ring.

"No way this sexy body of mine will by marked,sasuke." Hinata faintly said before running to the stairs while sasuke growled and tried landing a boot to her face only for hinata to envade and grabs hold of sasuke's hair and turned him around leaps on the top ropes and bounces offs,)slamming his face down with a facebuster .

Hinata grins while getting up to her feet and grabs a and folds half of her strap with glee and proceeds to whip sasuke on the back and thee neck as he screamed,rolling around and hinata whiped the stomach and cheat repeatedly with a smile on her lips,she giggled and flaunted her dominance and bowed,showing her cockiness. 

Sasuke hissing in pain uses the new found senation to fuel him and gets to his feet and smirk behind hinata who turned and frozed before sasuke grabbed her by the hair."that realy turned me on."sasuke said and tosses hinata out side as sasuke slowly gets outside the ring,sasuke fixes himself and creaees the lower back of hinata.

Lifting her up un a bearhug hold he runs to the stairs and slams her lower back on the stairs,earing a scream from hinata,sasuke decides to do it again and rams her lower back on the barricade and tunrs around to ram her again on fge stairs and then again on the barricade. 

Hinata screamed as a few tears escape her eyes as the pain was increasing on her lower back, but her gut felt it worse as sasuke slamed her gut on the apron,hinata moaned in pain as she begs sasuke for mercy."what are you doing,scum,dont, please."hinata said not knowing what the uchiha would do but it was too late as sauske,like a vampire sinks his teeth on hinata's lower back and lovehandles as the hyuuga eldest of the two siblings screamed for dear life.

"THIS IS NOT OKAY I GOT UCHIHA GERMS ALL OVER ME,MY GORGEOUS BODY IS BEING TAINTED BY THIS SCUM!"hinata screamed bloddy murder as her lower back is getting nawed on as hinata struggled to get sasuke off but sasuke was lusting over hinata that he lets go and lifts her up and slams her on the stakrs with a spinebuster to the lower back. 

Sasuke grin as hinata was tortured,he lifted the arpon uo and noticed some handcuffs and sasuke knew how to make this more eventful,he laughed sadistically licking his lips,he closed his etes and activated his snake sage mode to lighten the mood,his sharingan was snake like and eyeliner was purple he stook out his tounge as it was a tounge of a snake.

Lifted her head and was frozen, she couldn't move, sasuke lifted her up and takes her to the ropes and handcuffed her to the and takes another pair and cuffs them to the other arm as he binds her to the ropes.

"Good girl,not beg for me."sasuke taunted And folds his end of the strap and begins to whip hinata on the side of her belly as hinata screamed,each smack from the starp only fuel sasuke's lust for her,enjoyong seeing hinata in agony somehow turned him on as he began to whip the stomach.

"Please, stop,my belly."hinata struggled to break free to escape the pain but the handcuffs made it diffcult."Ahhhhhhhhuggggggh,YOU ARE AN A-HOLE!"hinata said earing a laugh from ino as did sasuke who delivers some punches to the gut and pulls on hinata's mane of hair,earing a kick to his crotch sending sasuke down to the floor,hinata stared at ino who has the key and unlocks hinata from her handcuffs, hinata dropped to the floor as she rubbed her wrist.

Hinata growled as she looked at her belly with anger and grabs a handfull of the strap and wildly whips him around like a wild animal.""THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU TAINTED MY BELLY WITH YOU SCUM LIKE DNA!"hinata yelled as the uchiha screamed with pain.


End file.
